


Heathens

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Family KnB [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BAMF Generation of Miracles, BAMF Momoi Satsuki, Gen, Protective Generation of Miracles, Songfic, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Seven protective individuals,Six known members of a largely hated basketball team,Five abrasive personalities,Three geniuses,Two rich and famous,One is twice as stubborn as the rest.- They make more enemies than friends out of strangers.





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to Heathens from Twenty One Pilots on repeat while writing this.

It had been months since they had all been considered friends, but they still knew each other. So when Kise who was sitting with his team relaxed his posture in a way Tetsuya and the other Teikou Miracles knew meant something was wrong, they turned their focus to watch him waiting for more clues. 

Kise leaned back on his chair,  putting him closer to Tetsuya with their teams getting tables next to each other. The smile that crossed Kise’s face was a good fake but not good enough (never been good enough) to fool Tetsuya, “Kurokocchi. Mizu-chan texted me.” Kise waved his phone like really did get a text from a girl and not a subtle message telling him that someone he didn't know had sent threatening text messages.

“That’s nice of her,” Tetsuya said, “What did she say?” 

“I think she finally got up the courage to text me,” Kise laughed, “I think she wants a date. See,” Kise said as he handed off the phone to him.

Keeping his face passive even while Tetsuya felt ice overcome him, and his jaw clenched,  he took the phone and clicked through the messages. Five in total, first one was about ten minutes ago.  All along the same line of threatening Kise’s wellbeing. 

Calmly he nodded, “I have to agree, Kise-kun,” as he held the phone out for Kise to grab. 

One cue, Kise let the chair slip out from under him and he brought Tetsuya down with him. Getting Kise out of site of the window in case someone was watching. 

“Lockdown Protocols,” Kise called as Tetsuya slid the phone to Akashi who scooped it up turning to Momoi and Aomine’s table. 

“Satsuki, do you have your laptop on you,” he asked

“Of course,” Momoi nodded as she picked up her bag and joined Akashi where he was taking over his team’s table with his own laptop. 

Aomine was up and out of his seat closing the blinds, ignoring the shouts when he reached over people to do it.  Once he finished closing the last one he and Kise stood up and made it over to Akashi. 

Murasakibara had moved to the entrance of the restaurant, making sure no one else entered and to watch for suspicious people watching the restruant. 

Midorima was handed Akashi wallet when he reached them, Tetsuya knew he was going to make sure the staff was generously paid for privacy. Thankful for Akashi’s wallet the six teams filled up the restaurants so there weren’t others to pay.  

“Clear space,” Kise barked at the  Razkun team. In shock, they did as he demanded and switched the table for one nearby. 

“Keep quiet, you can ask your questions after, we don’t have time to hold your hands,” Akashi snapped when it looked like Katsumaru and a few others opened their mouths to demand answers. That cut any talking leaving the restaurant silent as their teams starred. Midorima as he came back, and leaned again the table as so he could watch the back of the restaurant while still be close. 

Akashi and Momoi began setting up the laptops, connecting the two then connecting the phone taking over the table.

“If this the first time?” Akashi asked as he began to type on the laptop, while Momoi did the same. 

Kise shrugged, leaning back on the table “From this number, yeah.” 

“Anyone else gets anything similar?” Momoi muttered as she put her hair up not looking away from the computer.  

Tetsuya pulled out his phone and saw nothing his inbox, then he looked at the others, who all shook their heads, “No, so it is likely not basketball related or Miracle related.”

“Well it could be Haizaki, he does have a hate on for Kise,” Aomine added. 

Midorima snorted, “Haizaki is terrified of Akashi and you like he would give warning by texting threats.” 

“Another point for it not being related to Basketball, no one that met us would think it wise to threaten one of us, particularly with Akashi-kun involved” Tetsuya added.  

“My reputation is formidable,” Akashi muttered as his fingers danced across the keyboard. 

“But Aka-chin, Kuro-chin people may have forgotten, remember we have been fighting for months,” Murasakibara called lazily from where he learned watching out the crack of the blinds.

“Naive of them to think a little fighting would have stopped us,” Akashi chided as Momoi and he switched laptops.  

“Only you would call that a little fight, Akashicchi” Kise rolled his eyes. 

Akashi looked up with a raised eyebrow, still typing “I am I wrong though.”

“No.” They all replied. Tetsuya knew they could have been trying to kill each other, and still be willing to defend each other from outsiders. He never said they were that sane of people.  

“Well, it could be that Kise-kun was just going to be the first victim if it is for Miracle revenge. Start with the last one that joined then work their way backward to Akashi,” Tetsuya theorized. 

Aomine laughed, “Only if they are dumber than a sack of rocks, they wouldn’t get passed you for one, and second if they did get passed you  leaving Akashi for last would only let his anger build.”

“Nevermind that none the rest of us would go down easily, especially with a head-up,” Midorima shook his head.

“Unless they thought we wouldn’t talk about it,” Tetsuya pointed out. 

“It’s not basketball or Miracle related.”Momoi announced interrupting their speculation, as she taped a few more keys, “They sent death threats without proper encryption,  and didn’t even ping of other towers to hide their location,” Momoi said sounding disgusted at the poor work as she and Akashi finally stopped typing. 

“Guess you may be right Aomine,  they may be dumber than rocks,” Midorima snorted. 

“So who is it?” Kise asked curiously. 

Akashi showed a picture of a handsome brunette male, “Rival model, known as Harachi Takashi.” 

“So what did you do to him that pissed him off?” Aomine asked as he helped Momoi pack up the laptops. Akashi was typing away on his phone. 

Kise rolled his eyes, “Your 'dumber than rocks' theory pans out, I told him no, and broke his nose when he tried to overrule that. Didn't think he would resort to threats over it.”

Tetsuya had to take a couple calming breaths in order to keep his face passive, he wasn’t alone in the need take a second to keep calm.  Momoi and Akash shared a dark look before Akashi tapped some more on his phone. Aomine and Murasakibara were obvious gritting their teeth, Tetsuya could hear Aomine’s protest the strength. Midorima’s face was cold, which Tetsuya knew meant the green haired teen was beyond fury. 

Kise smiled looking flattered at their anger on his behalf. 

“He won’t be a problem anymore,” Akashi stated as he slipped his phone away. 

“Good,” Aomine said savagely. Tetsuya agreed with the sentiment and the dark satisfaction on the others' faces they did as well.

“Are you secret agents?” Takao blurted out. 

Tetsuya and the others shared a look before Aomine looked over to the Shuukou team. 

“No, but we spent three years dealing with the shortcomings of infamy” Aomine shrugged, “We learned to handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, technically I left this opened ended and questions to be answered. Maybe another writing spree will kick up a plot bunny but for now not much else. 
> 
> Likely will be back to edit it later, it is kind of rough, so feel free to point out the problems. 
> 
> Opinions? Thoughts?


End file.
